Bioethics for the Commonwealth of Independent States (BCIS) - overall goal of the project is to develop and to expand existing in CIS level of training opportunities and capacities in bioethics with special attention to ethics of international research. The main objectives of the project are: 1) To establish a collaborative network for communication of specialists inside CIS countries as well as with world bioethics community: 2) To create a bilingual (Russian and English) website "CIS Bioethics"), preparation and dissemination of the periodical Project Newsletter and other informational and advertising materials; b) Promoting of public access to results of the project's activities; c). specific information for students and prospective trainees; d) organization of effective communication within bioethics community, exchange of knowledge and experience. 3) To identify target groups for different kinds of future training in bioethics. 4) To elaborate eligibility and selection criteria. 5) To develop educational and training programs and curricula for selected target groups. Special attention in the project would be paid to training programs for experts with abilities to leadership.